In an LTE-A (Long Term Evolution-Advanced) radio access network based on cloud computing, BBUs (Base Band Unit) of a plurality of base stations are concentrated together to form a BBU resource pool, the BBU resource pool is interconnected with RRUs (Remote Radio Unit) through a CPRI (Common Public Radio Interface) and the like, data of the RRUs are transmitted to the BBU resource pool in a long distance, to support large-scale joint processing in a system. If a data transmission rate on the CPRI is higher, then the correspondingly necessary system bandwidth will increase linearly, and in order to reduce the demand for transmission bandwidth during accessing to a transmission network, in the prior art, a base band signal is compressed in such manners as reducing sampling rate, nonlinear quantization, IQ data compression, subcarrier compression, etc.
In the prior art, a multi-antenna compression manner is adopted during RRU uplink data transmission to improve the bandwidth utilization rate. Each RRU compresses original data and then transmits the same to the BBU, so as to reduce the transmission data flow between the RRU and the BBU, and after receiving the compressed data, the BBU decompresses them to recover the original data. However, the inventor, in a research process of the prior art, found that when a COMP (Coordinated Multipoint Transmission and Reception) technology is introduced into the LTE-A system, user data may be jointly received by a plurality of RRUs in a COMP set, to improve the throughput of cell edge users, at this time, the data of one user may be received by a plurality of RRUs, although the plurality of RRUs receive related data of the same user, yet since each RRU does not have complete user data, it is difficult for a single RRU to compress the user data to obtain a compression gain, and when each RRU directly transmits the received non-compressed user data to the BBU, the uplink data transmission flow in the network will be increased.